Of Dragons and Daddies
Beefo and his "Fluffies" greet Kinna as their mother in her room, acting somewhat sedated and obedient. Ghorza detects magic and observes a bright orange ring of enchantment around their necks. Halflings knock on the door and ask for Sirrias for "processing" on the orders of Bartholomew Pie, a member of the Council. Sirrias goes with them. There's another knock, and Aida, Emme, and Kora Proudfoot, Pip's family, greet Kinna. Ghorza sees the parents have rings around their necks. Kinna breaks the news of Pip's death to them, but Aida and Emme say they have no knowledge of Pip and their only daughter is Kora. Kora doesn't seem to be enchanted, and she starts crying and pleading with her mother Aida. They leave and Emme gifts Kinna, the future Herald, with some magic scrolls. Brodo closes the door behind Emme and slaps him around, trying to get him to snap out of it. There's another knock at the door, and 3 more halfings ask for a dwarf for "processing". Kinna tried to intimidate them as the future Herald, and the halflings ask the whole group to come the Council chambers instead. Kinna asks for Sirrias before they go, and Sirrias is returned. Ghorza sees the same magical collar around his neck. Beefo attempts the same with K'harth, but he resists. Brodo tries to convince the enchanted Sirrias to cast dispel magic on himself, but Sirrias instead puts a hand on Brodo's shoulder and puts him in the sunken place, where Brodo is enchanted by Bladefire. The group head to the Council chamber, where there are five halfings, including Marigold. Kinna demands answers and a councilmember casts Zone of Truth on the room, enchanting the council and Marigold. Marigold says the Herald was summoned due to the crisis of having 3 council members killed: Kinna's parents and one other. The enchanted Brodo hears Bladefire's voice, urging him to get Kinna to answer the council's five questions, and he temporarily releases Brodo from his control. Kinna asks Marigold about Bladefire, and she says she was seeking power for the clan and excuses herself from the room. The other councilmembers balk at Kinna's claim that everyone is being mind-controlled. Kinna answers the first question: "How old were you when you cast your first spell, and what was it?". Ghorza and K'harth notice rustling in the trees and a bird tapping through the window at the top of the chamber, and K'harth climbs up to the window. Kinna touches her staff, where the fire giant Firaga is itchin' to come out. Bladefire again speaks to Brodo, but Brodo challenges him to reveal himself. The dragon accepts, and the room morphs and shifts as the council members leave the area. A gigantic silver feathered dragon appears in the central chamber and speaks to Kinna: she's precious to him. He sniffs out the other entities concealed within the party, including Firaga, Dreka, and the Playwright. Kinna rams her staff up his nose, and a fight breaks out. K'harth breaks the window and the squirrels and sparrows enter. Brodo messages Ol Calaway for advice, and he says the dragon is immune to the element of magic that last affected it, and they need to cut its heart out. Mind controlled bear-form Sirrias tackles Kinna as Marigold emerges, admitting to Kinna that she's glad she killed Kinna's parents to save Bladefire. Marigold takes out a feather dagger, pours blood on it, and attempts to stab Kinna. K'harth falls from the ceiling and intercepts her. Ghorza slashes the dragon. K'harth triggers his hog form and tackles Sirrias. Bladefire frees the Silverwing Staff from his nose with a great sneeze, causing daggers to fly out. The staff boomerangs back around and knocks the dragon in the head before breaking in half, unleashing Firaga. Bladefire breathes daggers from his mouth. The sparrows flock above Bladefire, turning into eagles with druids riding them. Bladefire declares he is not ready to die, and drops his enchantment on Sirrias and everyone else. Kinna, in desperation, pulls out a feather dagger, cuts herself with it to imbue it with her own blood, and stabs Bladefire with it. He cries "What have you done?!" and takes flight, crashing through the ceiling with Brodo on his back. The tower's enchantment breaks and it balloons to its full size as Bladefire circles around to strafe the tower. Previous Episode: By The Book Next Episode: The Heart of the Problem